


Incarcerous

by StarsOnThursday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Slytherin Bias, Confessions, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Misunderstandings, Not Epilogue Compliant, Vaginal Sex, draco is very supportive, eighth year, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOnThursday/pseuds/StarsOnThursday
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley has decided to take the law into his own hands, and has taken to tormenting Slytherin students, whether they deserve it or not. When he decides to attack Pansy after class, he ends up binding her to her fellow Slytherin and childhood crush, Daphne Greengrass.And Daphne is furious.





	Incarcerous

There was a lot of tension after the war. Most of it was understandable. Pansy knew the Slytherins were treated better when the castle was under occupation, and she understood (though didn't necessarily agree with), the other house's anger.

Pansy did not, however, why Justin Finch-Fletchley had taken it upon himself to hex any Slytherin he could get away with, regardless of whether they deserved it or not.

Before all the mess, Finch-Fletchley had seemed wimpy and insignificant and lacking in backbone. And he still seemed like that after the war, but now he had the backing of the rest of the students, and even some of the teachers.

An unfortunate number of non-Slytherins had decided he was worth emulating. The only place any Slytherin was safe anymore was their common room, forced to band together under the watchful eye of the Great Squid.

It didn't matter that most of them had done nothing wrong. What mattered was they were Slytherins and they were there.

Pansy had had tickling jinxes and all sort of hexes and even noxious potions thrown at her, right in the corridor. The people who did it were never punished, whish sent a very clear message to the Slytherins, and an even clearer one to the rest of the school. They did what they could to deal with it, they tended to each other's wounds when they needed to, they moved in groups and the older Slytherins made sure the younger ones were safe.

Finch-Fletchley and his band of idiots had gotten more bold as the year went on, and they remained unpunished. The ones that were free had taken to waiting outside classrooms the Slytherins were in and blasting spells when they left the room. The teachers sometimes had to take action when that happened, but not nearly enough to stop it.

Pansy got caught one day after transfiguration by Finch-Fletchley himself. She hadn't seen him in time, and his _Incarcerous_ hit her before she could put a sheild up.

She stumbled as the spell hit her, falling to the side as thick, scratchy ropes materialised from nowhere and began to wrap themselves around her. Someone caught her, and before even a word could be spoken, the ropes started to tie Pansy to whoever had stopped her from falling.

Pansy felt her feet leave the floor, and the two of them went crashing down, writhing against each other, while Finch-Fletchley went scampering down the corridor like the coward he was.

The force of the fall was softened by the body of the person who'd tried to help her - a girl, Pansy assumed, feeling the bumps and curves of breats and wide hips.

Pansy pulled back and looked down to see Daphne, her blonde hair spread out on the stone floor, and her face twisted in pain, and immediately began to struggle.

It was childish and irrational, Pansy knew, but she didn't want to be tied to Daphne. She'd embarrass herself. She'd embarrass Daphne. She could feel the places where they pressed together, and they fit just like she'd always imagined they would.

Daphne's thigh was inconveniently between her legs, pressed far too hard into Pansy's crotch. There were people, their classmates, stood all around them but Pansy could barely think of anything except for the sudden, awful ache, and the pounding of blood in her body. Pansy tried to move away but the ropes kept her there, in her worst nightmare.

She hoped and hoped that Daphne couldn't feel it.

Someone was calling out for help but Pansy didn't know who. She couldn't look up, and she could barely hear over her own harsh breathing anyway. She couldn't tell if she were panicking or just aroused. Her face _burned_. She was going to fucking murder Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Professor McGonagall was bursting out of the classroom just as Daphne moved, her leg pulling up and Pansy couldn't stop the noise she made into Daphne's ear. It was quiet enough that for a horrible, hopeful second Pansy thought Daphne might not have heard. But then she gasped and stiffened under Pansy and Pansy's stomach churned.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded, the classroom door slamming behind her. "What have you done?"

"It was Finch-Fletchley, Professor," Said someone above Pansy's head. "He got them while we were leaving."

McGonagall sighed, like the situation was difficult for her, before she waved her wand and seperated the two of them. Pansy scrambled up, unwilling to be touching Daphne for any longer than she had to be. She turned to leave, but McGonagall called after her.

"Do try not to make a fuss." She said, before she glided back into her classroom, and slammed the door.

Pansy didn't say anything. She just turned and ran.

\-----

Pansy skipped dinner, instead staying up in the library pretending to read until it was the student's curfew. She hid behind the biggest book she could find, not wanting to be seen or see anyone else.

No one came to look for her, and she wasn't sure whether to be offended or elated. Both, maybe.

Daphne tried to talk to her when she walked into the common room, but Pansy made a beeline for Draco, who was sat reading on one of the sofas, and immediately started to tug him up.

"Let's go to your dormitory!" She said as cheerily as she could manage, and Draco looked at her with his brows furrowed.

"What?" He asked, stupidly, and only just had time to pick up his book before Pansy was dragging him through the doors to the boy's dorms. A couple of people wolf-whistled at them on their way through, as if anything like that would ever happen between the her and Draco.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as Pansy sat down on the end of his bed. He sat down next to her, crossed his legs, and started flicking through his book to find his page again. Pansy looked around the room, and under the beds, for good measure, but they were alone. She sighed and fell back against Draco's mattress.

"Do you remember what happened in the corridor? After transfiguration?" She asked, and Draco scowled.

"I can't believe she didn't give Fletchley detention," He said. "Everyone saw him do it!"

"Did you really think she would?" Pansy asked. Draco sighed, abandoned his book on the floor and lay down next to Pansy.

"Did you drag me up here to ask for my help in your revenge plot?" Draco asked, and Pansy couldn't help but smile.

"Not yet." She said. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, looking elegant even with his face half-buried in his bedcovers.

"Ah," He started. "I understand. I, too, just like to be around Greg's dirty socks."

"Piss off." Pansy said, although she was laughing.

"Well?" Draco started again, when he decided Pansy had been quiet for too long. "What is it?"

"Maybe I just like the boy's common room." Pansy said, and Draco frowned at her, impatient.

"Pansy." He said, and Pansy sighed.

"It's embarrassing." Pansy said, and Draco gave a short laugh.

"That has never stopped you from telling me things before. You love telling me thing I don't want to hear."

Pansy shifted, pushing Draco onto his back and pressing her face to his chest so she wouldn't have to look at him. She could almost _feel_ him rolling his eyes, but he still raised a hand and started to run it through her hair.

"I think I accidentally- I think-" Pansy sighed. "I got turned on while I was tied to Daphne and she noticed." Her confession was met with silence, Draco's hand still in Pansy's hair. And then:

"You were right. That was embarrassing."

"She looked upset." Pansy said, burying her face into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, steady and pleasant.

"And you think you've," Draco paused. His other hand came up and made vague, hesitant gestures. "You think you've crossed a line."

Pansy nodded miserably as Draco started to rub her back.

"Would you like to sleep in here, then?" Draco asked, and Pansy looked up at him. He looked very pretty when he wasn't being smug and haughty.

"In your bed?" She asked, and Draco clicked his tongue at her.

"No, on the floor." He said, irritably.

"I'd love to," Pansy said, and laid her head back on top of her best friend.

\-----

By the time Pansy woke up, all the boys sans Draco were awake and talking. Loudly. Pansy groaned and shook Draco who was drooling onto her shoulder. His breath was making her skin wet and smelly.

"Good morning, Draco," Said Greg. He turned around, mouth open like he was going to say something, and then spotted Pansy and stopped, the words in his mouth coming out as a choked whine instead.

"Hello, boys," Pansy greeted them, and from across the room, Theo scoffed. Greg's cheeks were getting steadily redder and redder.

"Shut up, both of you." She said. She grabbed Draco's pajama bottoms to keep them from falling down. Draco was quite slender, and if Pansy had had any semblance of curves, they would stay up much better. Unfortunately, her mother had cursed her to have the figure of a bowtruckle.

"You've given poor Gregory a heart attack." Blaise said, a sly smile on his face.

"You're all _dogs_!" Draco shouted from the confines of his bed, his voice still a little sleep-rough. He pushed the curtains of his four-poster aside very dramatically, so they fluttered around him before settling on the sides of the bed. Pansy rolled her eyes. "You see one girl in the boy's dorm and you assume the worst!"

"The " Blaise asked with a horrible grin on his face. Greg gathered up his clothes and rushed into the stairwell, presumably to get changed somewhere where he wouldn't have to breathe the same air as Pansy.

"Who you do in your spare time is none of our business." Theo said, laughing quietly. Draco rolled his eyes and passed Pansy her folded uniform from his bedside table.

"Here," He said, leaving them on his bed. "You can get changed behind the curtains. Unless you'd rather go back to your own dorm, of course."

"Oh, Pansy," Said Blaise, as Pansy pulled Draco's bed curtains closed around her and started wriggling out of his pajamas. "You'll be happy to know that Finch-Fletchley got what was coming to him."

"Oh?" She said. "Did McGonagall finally come to her senses?"

"Not quite," Blaise said, his tone smug. Pansy, as quietly as she could, spelled her knickers clean. She's change them when she had the chance. "He's in the hospital wing. I've never seen a swelling hex like it. Apparently, he can't see anything passed his cheeks. Or hold anything. Or, if the information I have is correct, even breathe properly."

"That's quite extreme." Pansy said, at the same time that Draco let out a loud, spiteful laugh.

"I find I don't particularly care about the wind pipes of someone whose been attacking Slytherin students unprovoked." Blaise said.

"Who did it?" Asked Draco cheerfully.

"Daphne," Blaise said, and Pansy stopped with her head halfway into her jumper. "She's gotten a month of detentions for it. But she says it was worth it, and of course we're all very proud of her."

"When did this all happen?" Draco asked.

"Last night," Said Blaise. "Apparently, he threatened her in the corridor."

Pansy pulled the curtains back and handed Draco his pajamas. He met her eyes, frowning, and she shook her head. 

"I'll see you both later," Pansy said, trying her hardest to sound aloof but knowing she'd failed.

\-----

Herbology was their last class of the day, just before dinner. Pansy, who had skipped both breakfast and lunch in her efforts to escape Daphne, was getting particularly heated glares from Draco whenever her stomach rumbled.

"When was the last time you ate?" He whisper-shouted at her the second they were given practical work and allowed to talk.

"At lunch." Pansy said, clipping away at her bundle of herbs.

"Really?" Draco said, his tone biting. "Because I waited for you at the table but you never turned up."

"You waited at the table for me?" Pansy asked, oddly touched. Draco was not taken with her tone, though, and only frowned harder at her.

"Pansy." He said, and Pansy sighed.

"I just really don't want to talk to her." She told him.

"You don't have to," Draco said. And then, because Draco Malfoy had never openly cared about anything in his blonde life: "It's very unbecoming of a woman of your stature to start fainting due to malnutrition, Pansy."

He grabbed her arm after class had finished, all but dragging her to the Great Hall. She tripped over her feet a couple of times, trying to keep up with him.

Draco tried to fill her plate for her, but she insisted on doing it herself. She wasn't a child, and he scoffed at her when she told him that.

Pansy had underestimated how hungry she was. She devoured all the food on her plate before anyone else had gotten halfway through theirs. She'd barely even tasted it, and she didn't complain once when Draco pushed another full plate in front of her.

Which was exactly when there was a loud thump in front of her, and Pansy looked up into the dark, flashing eyes of Daphne Greengrass.

Pansy stiffened. Daphne was furious with her. There was a scowl on her face that Pansy had never seen before, and she was making the most aggressive eye contact Pansy had ever experienced.

Suddenly not hungry anymore, Pansy put down her fork and made to leave the table.

"So," Daphne started, loudly. Loudly enough to catch the attention of the people sitting around them. Draco looked over, eyes darting between the two of them. "About the other day."

Pansy sat back down with an undignified thump. Her cheeks were hot, and she looked up and down the table to see that most of her housemates were staring at her. Daphne's expression didn't change, her eyes still stuck firmly to Pansy's face.

"Don't." Pansy said, just as Draco was about to speak, her stomach writhing.

"Well-" Daphne started, unnecessarily loudly, and on impulse Pansy leant over the table, over the small piles of food, and grabbed Daphne's wrist. She let go immediately afterwards, but that only seemed to make Daphne angrier.

" _Please_ ," Pansy said. "Don't do this here."

"The dormitory after dinner." Daphne said, her eyes narrowed. Pansy sighed. She couldn't have avoided Daphne forever, anyway.

"Yeah. Fine," Said Pansy, getting up from the bench.

"Pansy, I swear-" Daphne started, but Pansy rounded on her with a glare.

"I'll be there, don't worry." She said, her voice sounding petulant even to her. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard footsteps behind her. She kept walking, just in case it _wasn't_ Daphne. It wouldn't do to damage Slytherin's reputation further by letting it out on some Gryffindor first-year by accident. But then:

"Pansy!" Came Draco's voice, echoing slightly in the airy corridor. He called for her again but she kept walking and ignored him. He came up behind her and tugged hard on her jumper until she was forced to stop.

"Don't be a bitch," He said, tone harsh, his consonants hard. "I'm not the one you're angry with."

With a sigh, Pansy took hold of Draco's hand, and they walked down the corridor together.

"What are you going to say to her?" He asked, looking up and down the corridor to make sure no one was listening.

"I suppose I'll have to tell her I'm sorry." Pansy said, and Draco wrinkled up his nose.

"That's disgusting." He said, and Pansy laughed. Not for the first time, she wondered if they both hadn't turned out the way they were, if things between them could have ever worked out. Probably not. They were far too similar.

Draco kept her company in the common room, placing a steady hand on her shoulder whenever her eyes strayed to the door. The bell to signify the school day was over came way too slowly, and also far too quickly.

"Best just get this over with," Pansy said, as unaffectedly as she could, as she stood and headed to the dormitories. Daphne didn't arrive there for at least ten minutes, but when she did she looked just as irritable as she had up in the Great Hall.

"So?" She started, when she saw Pansy sitting on her own bed.

Right to it, then. Pansy grit her teeth. The faster it was over with, the faster she could start refusing to look Daphne in the eye for the rest of her life.

"I... Apologise," Pansy started. "For my actions. I realise you must be uncomfortable and I realise why. But I'd like you to know, that it was purely accidental. I certainly never meant to-"

Pansy cut herself off as she risked a glance over at Daphne, who was looking at her with a deep frown on her face.

"You didn't _mean_ to avoid me?" She asked, disbelieving. Pansy stopped, confused.

"Well, no. That part was on purpose." She explained, but it only seemed to confuse Daphne more.

"So then, what on Earth were you just apologising for?" She asked.

"For- For, uh. For what happened in the corridor."

" _You_ didn't cast a hex on us both." Daphne pointed out, and Pansy couldn't believe she was going to make her _say_ it.

"You know what I mean!" She started, her face hot suddenly. She stood up from her bed and crossed her arms across her chest, staring at Daphne from across the room.

"I don't, actually!" Daphne started, angry again. She stalked towards Pansy, and Pansy refused to step back. "I've been wanting to know why you were avoiding me, but clearly you've got something else on your mind!"

"I can't believe you!" Pansy shouted. "I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but there's no need to be a bitch about it!"

"Oh, don't be such a coward!" Daphne shouted, close enough now that Pansy could see the little golden flecks in her dark eyes. "You've been avoiding me and I want to know why!"

"Oh, don't pretend you couldn't feel it!"

"Feel what?"

"When I-" Pansy started, ready to yell in Daphne's face. But she couldn't say it. Instead, she stepped away, turned her face away, and awkwardly gestured at Daphne's thighs.

"Is that it?" Daphne asked. She sounded unimpressed, and Pansy took a deep breath so she didn't start yelling.

"What do you mean, is that it?" Pansy asked. "I... Mauled you!"

"No, you didn't!" Said Daphne with a laugh. Her whole expression changed, which was infuriating for reasons Pansy couldn't parse. "I thought it was quite sexy, actually."

"What?" Pansy asked, turning to face her again. But Daphne looked down at the floor, her eyes sticking there.

"I thought you knew that," She said. "I thought that's why you were avoiding me."

"So, you haven't been angry with me?" Pansy asked.

"No. I was," Said Daphne. "But not for the reasons you seem to think. I thought that you had-"

But Pansy interrupted her by stepping closer again, picking her chin up so they were looking at each other, and pressing her lips to Daphne's.

They stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds, lips pressed together lightly, until Daphne's hand wound itself into Pansy's hair and then they were kissing each other with fervor, seperating just to come back together.

Pansy's chest was far too full, suddenly, and every kiss sent surges of tingles down her spine that settled in her gut. Daphne wound her arms around Pansy's neck and pulled her close, while Pansy's hands settled on Daphne's waist. She could feel the dip and curve of her hips, and she longed to push her fingers up under Daphne's shirt.

"Maybe we should sit down." Daphne said breathily, as she pulled back from the kiss, her arms still wrapped around Pansy's neck. Pansy had never appreciated how short Daphne was until she was hanging off her, her lips reddened and her eyes bright.

Pansy swallowed, and nodded, and Daphne led her over to her bed, where they collapsed togther, almost on top of each other.

Daphne reached for Pansy the second they were both seated, this time opening her mouth and allowing Pansy to run her tongue over her teeth.

Pansy's hand came up to cup Daphne's jaw as she kissed her, their tongues sliding against each other. Pansy breathed heavily into Daphne's mouth, and Daphne wound her arms around Pansy and brought them together more firmly.

She could feel Daphne's body against her. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, and Pansy moved to lower her hand and play with the hem of Daphne's shirt, but Daphne pulled back, her dark eyes staring up into Pansy's.

She bit her lip, and hesitated.

"Can you do it again?" She asked, eyes roaming Pansy's face like she expected her to be angry.

"Do what again?" Pansy asked, her hand falling from Daphne's face.

Daphne looked down, towards the hem of Pansy's skirt, and Pansy breathed in sharply.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Daphne said, voice dropping until she was almost whispering. Like she was telling Pansy a secret. Wordlessly, Pansy nodded, her face on fire, and Daphne pointed her wand at the dormitory door, and locked it.

Pansy watched, just slightly overwhelmed, as Daphne pulled her school jumper up over her head, and started tugging at her tie. Pansy, not wanting to be left behind, stripped down to her underwear, her fingers shaking the whole time.

Daphne watched, her shirt open and her soft curls falling over onto her skin. Pansy grabbed her collar and pulled her down, back onto the bed, where she fell gracelessly on top of her.

Daphne looked beautiful, bathed in the green light that was ever-present in the common rooms, due to the windows. She eyed Pansy, propped up on top of her with one arm, while the other came down to tug on the elastics of Pansy's knickers.

Pansy's gut was a mess of whirling, writhing snakes. Her skin felt hot and tight, and she wound her arms around Daphne's torso, and quickly unclasped her bra.

"You don't wear a bra." Daphne observed, eyeing Pansy's flat chest, and Pansy gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I've got nothing to put in one."

Daphne's lips pressed continuous kisses to Pansy's throat and shoulders, while Pansy shifted beneath her. She ran one finger up the inside of Daphne's thigh, under her skirt, and Daphne shivered and pulled away.

"Get on top of me," She said, and she pulled on Pansy's wrist as she rolled over and lay back, dangerously close to the edge of her single bed. Pansy climbed over her, on her hands and knees and Daphne, with a small, mischievous smile, slowly brought up her leg, and pressed her calf to Pansy's cunt.

"Go on," She said, steadying her foot against the bed. Her voice caught as one hand came down to flip her skirt up so she could start rubbing circles against herself, through her underwear.

Pansy took a deep breath, and moved her hips, grinding down onto Daphne's leg. The pleasure came immediately, and she bit down on her lip, her breath heavy, as heat blossomed in her gut.

It wasn't quite enough, but it still had her panting and grabbing at Daphne's thigh.

Daphne was looking up at her, eyes darting between her face and the sight of Pansy rocking against her leg. One of her hands drifted up, fingertips trailing over her stomach and up towards her ribs, until it reached the wire of her bra and then slipped underneath it.

Pansy let go of Daphne's thigh and leant forward instead, the new pressure against her clit making her groan.

Pansy's hands copied the trail Daphne's hands had made travelling up her body, but slower. She explored her dips and curves, until her hands also came to rest over Daphne's chest.

Daphne gave a low whine and tilted her head back, the hand that was under her bra now moving to lift it up, over her breasts, until it lay winding around her chest.

Slowly, teasingly, Pansy let her hands move around Daphne's ribs, where she unclasped the bra, which had gotten caught around her armpits and looked extremely uncomfortable.

Her nipples were hard, and Pansy leant down to wrap her lips around one of them, flicking the very tip of it with her tongue. Daphne keened and arched against Pansy, her arm moving faster as she rubbed herself. She pressed her leg harder against Pansy.

"Keep moving," She said, her voice breathy, and Pansy began to grind against her again. She could feel her own slick pooling in her underwear as she rubbed against Daphne.

Daphne's hand found Pansy's hair again and she gasped. Pansy pulled off and looked down to see Daphne had shoved her hand into her pants, and Pansy could see the outline of her fingers through the fabric, working herself up until she was bucking against her own hand.

Pansy abandoned her own pleasure in favour of tugging Daphne's skirt over her legs and onto the floor, followed very shortly by her knickers.

Her legs were splayed wide, and Pansy would see her fingers moving over her clit quickly. She was panting heavily, her chest was heaving, and her hips writhed and Pansy knew she was close, so she attatched her lips to the inside of Daphne's thigh and sucked, while one of her hands came up to press into Daphne's body.

Daphne suddered violently once, twice, before the walls of her cunt clamped down, and Pansy's fingers were wet with her come. She wiped it off on the cover and stared down at Pansy, who was looking up at her, dark eyes on her face and roaming over her body. She sat up suddenly, and pulled off her shirt and unclipped bra, abandoning them on the floor.

She lay for a second, her lips still open, her hair in her mouth, and stared at the canopy of the bed before she looked over at Pansy. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked. She hooked a finger into Pansy's knickers and started to pull them down her legs.

"There was a more pressing matter." Pansy said, rolling onto her back and lifting her hips so Daphne could pull her underwear off. She threw it on the floor and Pansy lay next to her, naked.

"That bra looks uncomfortable," Pansy said, and Daphne rolled her eyes and shucked off her shirt, and her bra and skirt followed.

"Better?" She asked, as Pansy's eyes roamed over her bare body. Pansy hummed, and Daphne started to run a hand over her thigh.

"Open up," She said and Pansy, her breath ragged, parted her thighs for Daphne. Daphne's fingers brushed against the inside of Pansy's leg, trailing up and up until it met the crease between her thigh and her cunt.

Pansy jerked as Daphne ran a finger experimentally over her vulva, with not nearly enough pressure, until her fingertip circled once over Pansy's clit. Pansy made a strange, strangled noise that she hadn't meant to make.

Next to her, Daphne was holding her head up with one hand, her elbow digging into the pillow, as she looked down at Pansy, her eyes roaming her body.

She leant down to kiss her at the same time as she pushed one of her fingers inside Pansy's body. Pansy jerked again, and Daphne's tongue slipped into her mouth. Pansy could feel the hot drag of Daphne's finger, moving slowly in and out of her, and made embarrassing little keening sounds into her mouth.

It was so much better than when she did it to herself. When it was just her, it was mediocre and underwhelming, but when Daphne did it, Pansy could feel every centimetre of skin, every pull and drag, and she couldn't stop her hips from undulating as Daphne pushed in a second finger.

There was the soft slap of wet skin on wet skin, and Daphne moved her wrist so that her palm hit Pansy's clit with every movement of her hand, and Pansy arched into the air, her cunt craving more of whatever Daphne was willing to give.

"Faster," She gasped, and Daphne moved so fast her skin slapped against Pansy's. Pansy's legs widened on their own, and Pansy cold feel a tingling in her thighs and her lower back, spreading through her body as she lost all coherent thought.

All she could think about was the intense pressure, the need for _something_ between her legs. She was sure she was being loud but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She let out a gasp that got strangled halfway through as she threw her head back, jerking against Daphne's hand. She could feel herself spilling over.

The first thing she saw when she next opened her eyes was Daphne, peering down at her with a huge grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading if you made it this far! i'm not very experienced with f/f sex scenes just yet, so hopefully this was more hot than cheesy!
> 
> (also sorry about the abrupt end. i wanted to have a bit where the girls take revenge on justin, but i was running out of time!)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
